norn_iron_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
DRAFT timeline
Norn Iron Fandom Timeline Latest version of the timeline, now colour coded for your viewing experience COLOUR KEY ~ GROUPS ZINES CONS Mid 30s Science Fiction League (SFL) Chapter 20 formed in Belfast May1965 Irish Fandom: an era drew to a close in 170 Upper Newtownards Road, Belfast, 1970 James White teaches writing class Belfast Tech for the WEA class meets afterwards (?with Bob Shaw) in White's Tavern and Belfast science fiction group/society is born 'New Irish Fandom' 1975 Dave Patterson forms the Northern Ireland SF Association (NISFA) which immediately becomes NDSFG (North Down Science Fiction Group) early86 QUB science fiction society founded by Tommy Ferguson 1986 *Nicon *- first? Norn Iron SF Convention Anne McCaffrey Peter Morwood James White 1987?? Belfast group moves to Monico Bar, across the way from White's 1987 *Nicon 2* Bob Shaw Chris Boyce Joy Hibbert FGOH John Flynn 1988 *Nicon 3* Katherine Kurtz James White, Will Simpson AGOH, John Flynn and Paul Campbell FGOH 198? QUB SF Soc and QUB Prisoner society appear on Kelly's People with James White 1989 Tommy Ferguson appears in Gun Fight at the Nilgrav Disco (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1989) Script: Hilary Robinson, Artist: Graham Higgins 1989 *Nicon IV/Unicon X* QUB hosts national University scifi convention Terry Pratchett Harry Harrison Graham Higgins Ian McDonald 1989 Antrim & North Down Dr Who Appreciation Society 1990 Cortex gets the QUB SF soc banned in perpetuity from Irish cons after some unpleasantness at Octocon V 1992?? First issue Gotterdammerung Tommy Ferguson Mark McCann James McKee 1996 Monico fanzine Tommy Ferguson The Monocle fanzine Eugene Doherty *1998* Mecon 1 *1999* Mecon 2 *2000* Mecon 3 *2001* MeCon Delta with capitalised 'C' in programme book 9th - 11th March 2001 Senior Staff Common Room, Queen's University, Belfast Guests: Guest of Honour: Michael Sheard Other Guests: Ian McDonald, Dave Lally Grundy was listed as a guest, but I seem to recall that he wasn't actually there. Committee: a 'Welcome to MeCon Delta' piece in the programme book, sighed 'Neale,' but no other committee are mentioned 2002 *Mecon V* 8th to 10th March 2002 Guests: GoH nominated, guests listed in order their bios appear in programme book Ken McLeod Michael Cobley Dsvid Wingrove Ian McDonald Committee: Julia Ritchie (Con Chair) Al Darragh (Publications) Shane Kerlin (Programming) Darren Angus (Logistics) Nominated Charity: UCF Daffodil Appeal book contains an article on Worldcons by Dr A. A. Adams; a short story called If You Go Down To the Woods Today... by Sinead Larkin, which was the winner of a short story competition; and a glossary of Ulsterisms, not credited; and the usual bios, panel listings, and chair's piece. 2003 *Mecon 6* VI, BTW 7th & 8th March 2003 Senior Staff Common Room, Queen's University, Belfast Guests Guest of Honour: Peter F Hamilton Other Guests: Paul J Holden, Ian McDonald Committee the same order as in the PB, and with the titles as given Chair: Sinead Larkin Logistics: Richard Hughes Programme: Mark Lamki Publications: Laurence Nicholson, Mary Clarke, Emma Nichols Sponsorship: Shane Kerlin Nominated Charity: Ulster Cancer Foundation 2004 *Mecon 7* 5th to 7th March 2004 Senior Staff Common Room, Queen's University, Belfast Robert Rankin Ian McDonald P J Holden John Meaney Michael Carroll Committee: Chair: Sinead Larkin Programme: Shane Kerlin Publications: Mark Lamki Advertising and Sponsorship: Dawn Lennox Logistics: Gareth Winton 2005 *Mecon VIII* Juliet McKenna 2006 Mecon IX Ken McLeod Ian McDonald TITANCON +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Compiled by Eugene Doherty Acknowledgements for information to Tommy Ferguson Joe McNally P J Holden Pádraig Ó Méalóid